


Into the dark

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, a bit dark, fear of darkness, mermaid!au, tagged on tumblr, was bored at work and wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam tried to make out what was around him, but there was nothing but cold and black water. It happened on accident that he ended up so deep in the ocean. Never in his life had he gone this deep where no light could break through the darkness.





	Into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> something new because I was bored at work and got tagged at tumblr @space-time-paradox to write a story for a mermaid sabriel picture. The pic itself is done by @wordssometimesfail and I've added a link to tumblr where i got tagged and where you can see the pic. I won't post it here on AO3! Copyright and such things, you know? Respect it, damn it.
> 
> Credits for the FAST edits: CrowNoYami
> 
> Until then...  
> Silva

Find my Tag here  
  


Sam tried to make out what was around him, but there was nothing but cold and black water. It happened on accident that he ended up so deep in the ocean. Never in his life had he gone this deep where no light could break through the darkness. 

One moment he was swimming through the light blue and clear water, the sun dancing above him, and the next a strong current gripped him and pulled him down into a maw in the ground. Sam tried to fight against the power of the water, but it was futile. He was pulled down and smashed against rock faces until he landed on something that felt like sand. 

Using his hands, Sam tried to find something else, something that wasn’t sand, but there was nothing but sand and rocks. Shivering in the freezing water, Sam tried to swim back to the waters he knew but he was so exhausted. The water was cold and felt strangely heavy.

After a few futile attempts to swim back to the surface, Sam let himself float down to the sand. It didn’t matter if he closed his eyes or not because it was so dark he couldn’t see his own long tail, but the darkness didn’t feel as threatening when he closed his eyes against it. Maybe Sam would feel better after a short nap and he could swim back home. 

Sam pulled his tail close to his body and closed his eyes. The chilly water wasn’t something he was used to. The waters he preferred were clear blue and warm, never this pitch black.

It was easy, too easy, for Sam to fall into a light sleep but something disturbed the water around Sam and so he woke up startled. Sam tried to see anything in the dark but there was only darkness around him. He was still too deep for the sun to reach. 

Something swam behind him, touching his back.

Sam whirled around and tried to catch whatever it was that was swimming around him but what it was, was fast. 

Something swam in a small circle around Sam and touched his hair. 

Snarling low, Sam lashed out with his tail and he felt satisfied when he hit the something. The something growled and the water around Sam vibrated with… amusement? 

A light suddenly appeared right above Sam’s head and Sam stared at it, transfixed by its brightness. The light wasn’t strong enough to illuminate more than Sam’s face but to see his own hand again when he raised his arm, was calming Sam more than he liked to admit.

Carefully, Sam stretched his arm to catch the light, but the amused feeling rolled through the water again and the light bopped out of Sam’s reach. Scolding at the light, Sam pushed himself up with the power of his tail and tried again to catch the light, but whenever he was close enough to catch it the light would jump out of his reach.

Exhaustion tried to pull Sam back down to the ocean floor and that was the moment Sam felt a chilly touch on his back. “What a rare surprise to find someone like you here… in the dark. What brings you here, not so little Green Tail?” The light kept swinging from left to right and while Sam wanted to escape the cold touch, the light held him in place. “A current dragged me down here,” Sam answered in a tired voice. “I didn’t want to end up here. It’s too cold.” The voice chuckled, and the light flickered. Panic surged through Sam’s body whenever there was a second of complete darkness. The panic vanished when the light stopped flickering. “Of course, it’s too cold for you,Green Tail. You are not meant to be here. I can see you, while you are blind. What a pity on your part.” The chilly hand wandered up and strong fingers closed Sam’s neck with a strong grip. 

“What should I do with you, Green Tail? It’s not often that I find something so beautiful down here. I should keep you. You would never find your way back up there and I could admire your beauty all for myself. We don’t see beautiful colours like yours down here.” The voice whispered into Sam’s ear and while Sam wanted to flee, the grip around his neck together with the light in front of his eyes were keeping him in place. 

Whimpering, Sam rolled tail up and against his body. He didn’t want to stay in the darkness, but it was impossible for Sam to free himself.

Sam could here a heavy a sigh behind his back. “Sadly, I know all to well that beautiful Green Tail like you need the light. More light than I can give you. Come one Green Tail. I will bring you halfway up.” 

The grip around Sam’s neck loosened and another arm wrapped around Sam’s chest. The light always stayed right over Sam’s face and while he was still unable to see anything, Sam was able to feel a difference. The water wasn’t as cold anymore and the darkness didn’t feel so heavy. 

Slowly, Sam could see more and more light coming from above that wasn’t the small dancing light. When the water started to turn from black to a dark blue the arms let go .

For a moment, Sam just hang in the dark blue water before his instincts told him to vanish from this cold place. Sam used the strength of his long tail to push himself from the darkness and closer to the light. 

With his goal in front of his eyes, Sam swam back to the waters that were his own, but the curious part of him forced him to look back down. 

For once fleeting moment, Sam was able to see a smirking face. It was illuminated by the strange dancing light and amused golden eyes looked back at Sam before the being pushed himself back into the darkness with the help of his dark tail and a wave to Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
